Lonely Without You
by kuroneko0409
Summary: Collections of one shot about Silver and Gold. Preciousmetals mainly and no beta.
1. Chapter 1-Cake 1

**It has been a long time since my last update on my stories, and I make some drabbles about these pairing once again. One shot or two I don't know yet but please enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.**

**Lonely Without You**

Silver was walking around Lake of Rage when he felt a sudden loneliness feeling taking him. He stopped under one shady tree near the lake and took a seat on one sturdy branch after quick jumping around. After comfortable with the place, he pulled out his poke gear from his jacket. He checked on it and his eyes widen a bit.

_No message, no missed call._

"I wonder what Gold is doing right now. It is weird that he don't bugging me today and it is quite late." Silver muttered softly as he checked on his poke gear for several time, disbelieve with rare situation on that day.

"Is he sick?" Silver quickly shook his head. _I bet he is fine. He is so stupid to catch any cold._

"Or his mother may be?" Silver kept his poke gear into his jacket. _No way, I just saw her early this morning at Goldenrod City and she seems happy._

"Maybe he is busy?" The red haired sighed. _Even he is busy to death I bet he can still send any message to annoy me or dragged us to help him. Then, I will spend the whole day with them._

"Maybe he follow his mother?" Silver shook his head again. _I just only saw his mother only in a group of middle-aged woman and no trace of any child with them and Gold not there. Therefore, he might don't follow her whenever she went today._

"Maybe, just maybe he go to a date?" Silver shrugged and pulled both his legs into a hug. _Then, he go with who? Crystal? I bet she is. Gold always looked at Crystal with different gaze than the rest of us._

The red head closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees. "I bet they are having a nice time together." He muffled softly.

After a few moments of sulking, there was a beep sound came from his poke gear. Silver quickly regained himself and pulled out his poke gear. _Is it Gold?_

He sighed.

_Hey Silv,_

_It's me Blue. How are you there? It is nice here at Hoenn and the sun is so bright._

_I wish you were here with me enjoying the sun bathing together but I know you are busy right now. Too bad and how is your love story? ,_

_See you in next few weeks._

_Love,_

_Blue_

_P/S: Just tell him already that you like him and stop sulking around._

After typing down some decent reply and sent it, he closed his poke gear and sighed again.

"I am not worry." He kept his poke gear in his jacket.

"I am not jealous." He stood up but quickly sat down again when he heard a beep sound and slowly pulled out his poke gear. _Wonder what else Blue is going to say this time._

Silver's eyes widen as he opened the new message.

_Hey Silvy,_

_Come to my house ASAP_

_Gold_

The red head quickly jumped down to the ground after kept his poke gear again. He pulled out one of his poke ball.

"Murkrow, let's go to that stupid golden eyed boy house." Silver asked the dark type bird with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>Silver took a deep breath and readied himself to knock the door when it slightly opened.<p>

"Please come in." Gold asked softly as he let the door.

Silver slowly pushed it and stepped into the house. There was no one except Gold in the house. He closed the door and walked to the raven.

"Gold, where is everyone? I mean your pokemon in your house."

"Professor Elm takes care of them. He wants to do some research."

"All of them?"

"Half only, others are following my mom to a trip."

"I see." Silver nodded at new information he got. _No wonder his mother looked so happy there._

"Silver."

"Yes."

"Take this." Gold passed a medium large box on Silver's hand. After ensure the red head properly held it he quickly released his hand and hide it behind his back.

"Huh?" Silver stared at the box.

"I make this for you." Gold looked away. "Why don't you open it?"

Silver placed down the box on dining table in the middle of Gold's house and opened it. Inside, there was a poorly decorated cake with scratchy line or alphabet on the surface.

'Happy Belated Birthday Silver'

"Gold…"

"Yes?" The raven smiled.

"You make this?"

"Yeah, sorry it is not as beautiful like the one in that shop. I mean that cake shop you always stop by. A-Anyway why don't you take a bite? There is knife on the table."

"Sure." Silver quickly slice down the cake and took a bite. His eyes widen at the mixed taste he found. "Gold, what kind of cake you make?"

"Actually, I want to make chocolate cake but sadly the flavor is not enough so I ended up using coffee flavor." Gold happily explained and awkwardly laughed.

"It tastes nice. Sweet and bitter taste together. I kind of like it."

"Really?"

"Yes." Silver quickly finished the one in his hand and was ready to take another slice when he realized Gold was not acting like his usual self. He also noticed the hatcher also hided his hand at his back for the whole time.

"Gold."

"What?"

"Why you make this? I mean you all did celebrate my birthday last few days ago."

"I just feel to do it." Gold quickly replied and stared down to the floor. "I just want to celebrate it alone with you. My mom not at home and I can do it alone." He muttered softly and stiffened as he felt someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Show me your hand." Silver firmly ordered.

"What?" Gold raised his eyebrows.

"Show it now." The red head practically glared to the raven.

Gold shuddered. "Fine."

He slowly pulled his hand out from his back while avoiding Silver's surprised gaze. There was untreated mild burn mark on both hands.

"What had happened?" Silver softly poked on the burn mark.

"Ouch! Don't touch it. It's hurt." Gold sent a glare to Silver but quickly retreated it as Silver's gaze much scarier. "I accidently touched the oven without using mitten and here it is."

"Tell me where the first aid is."

"Huh?"

"We can't let the burn open like this. We should do something."

"The first aid is…"

* * *

><p>Gold stared at Silver as the latter was slicing down the cake and placed it on small plate with small fork. The raven looked down on his bandaged hands and sighed. <em>I should be more careful when in the kitchen. No wonder mom always tells me to be aware with my surrounding when work in there.<em>

Silver slowly took a seat beside Gold on the couch in the house. In his hand, there was a plate with cake. Gently, Silver sliced the cake using the fork and looked at Gold.

"S-Say ah…"

"W-What?"

"Just open your mouth already! I am trying to feed you with your work." Silver quickly looked away trying to cover blush formed on his cheeks. "It tastes better when we share this cake together."

Gold looked away and slightly opened his mouth. "Ah…" He closed his eyes. _I hope, I am not blushing right now._

Silver slowly pushed the small pieces of cake into the raven mouth. He quickly retrieved his shaky hand. _This is no good! My hands are trembling._

"The cake tastes nice!" Gold happily exclaimed and readied himself for next pieces. "I want more Silvy. This time cut it large."

"Stop calling me that." Silver rolled his eyes and prepared another pieces.

The raven closed his eyes with his mouth slightly opened.

Silver's pace became slower. _This…_

"Hurry up Silvy…I am hungry…" Gold softly pouted.

Silver took a deep breath. _Is…_

"Silver?" Gold slowly opened his eyes and it suddenly widen when he found Silver's face was less than inch from his. He grinned and closed the gap.

…_my chance!_


	2. Chapter 2-Cake 2

**Another drabbles and the cake is still around, please enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.**

**Lonely Without You**

Silver stared down on his lap. There was a small food container with cover on top. In it, there was a freshly baked vanilla chiffon cake. He closed the cover and shrugged.

_How I am going to give this to him._

The red head sighed and limped on the bench in National Park.

"It would be nice if eat that with vanilla ice cream on top of it." The red head muttered softly and closed his eyes.

"What will be nice if you add vanilla ice cream?"

Silver startled and groaned. "G-Gold! Don't show up yourself like that!"

The hatcher grinned like usual until…

"Surprise!" Another figure showed up behind him.

"C-Crystal! Not you too." Silver shook his head. _What are they doing here, together?_

"So, Silver what do you mean by that?" Gold casually asked with grin plastered on his face.

"What?" Silver annoyingly replied and secured the container in his hands. _Let's hope they don't notice this. I don't want to stuck here with question and answer session._

"Don't be so grumpy." Crystal sighed and smiled.

"It's nothing. Just it is kind of hot and I think about something cold and nice." Silver closed his eyes and relaxed on the bench. _What a lie I make._

Gold looked at the blue sky. "Yeah, now you mention that, it is hot these days. Hey, how about we go and eat some ice cream?" He looked at both Crystal and Silver while grinning like usual. _I hope Silver will join us this time._

"I will pass." Silver slowly stood up and ready to left the group.

"Why not?" Crystal crossed her arms. "You always pass on something like this."

"I just rest here for while and got some work to do. Later maybe."

"When you mention about work, hey Gold, we need to go back to the lab. Professor Elm needs this data." Crystal pulled out a package from her bag and checked on it before kept it back. "Good, it is still in the same condition." She sighed.

"You two work together?" Silver finally asked the thing he really wanted to know that time.

"No, actually just for today Gold is helping us. You know what? He is willingly to do everything without anyone asking for it." The teenage girl happily explained to the red head.

Silver raised his hidden eyebrows. "Interesting."

"H-Hey don't make that face!" Gold shouted and crossed his arms. "I am just bored and it doesn't hurt when we help someone."

"Thanks, Gold. You are really a big helper for us today." Crystal happily patted Gold's shoulder.

"Y-You are welcome." Gold stuttered and looked away blushing.

Silver who observed the raven behavior, quickly stood up and collect the container. "Anyway, rest time is over. I better continued with my work."

"See you later, Silver." Crystal waved her hand to the red head.

Silver nodded. "Yeah. See you two around."

He quickly left the park with sad emotion plastered over his face.

_I think there is no need giving him this._

He gritted his teeth as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Gold closed the lab door after he went out from the building. He looked at darken sky and wondered.<p>

"I wish I can talk more with Silver and eat some ice cream with him but he is so busy these days." He sighed and walked to his house but stopped in the middle of his way as he spotted familiar red head passing through. He tried to call the figure but didn't get any response.

"Hey, Silver!" Gold shouted once again and shrugged. "Damn it, he plays hard to answer it."

The raven hatcher already in his sprint when Silver suddenly felt he was being follow by someone. He turned around only to be crash with Gold. The food container in his hand fell down to the ground with them.

Silver pushed Gold away. "Ouch! Damn it, Gold…"

"Sorry, Silver. I just can't stop…" Gold slowly sat up and sheepishly grinned while rubbing his back.

Silver sent sharp glares. "You should watch your step. Ow my back."

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine, very fine thanks to you very much."

"You are welcome then."

"Hmph…What do you want?" Silver slowly sat up while rubbing his sore back. He groaned slightly.

Gold crawled a bit until he was beside the red head. "Well, I just want to have some talk with you."

"Some talk? What do you want to talk? I am kind tired and sore, so make it quick." Silver flatly spoke while avoiding his gaze focused on the raven. Suddenly he realized about the container with him. "Hey…"

"What's wrong?" Gold looked at slightly panicked Silver.

The red head muttered softly. "Did you see my container? I have it before you came here."

"You mean this?" Gold raised his right hand with Silver's container. He grinned as he saw some relieved expression crossed red head face.

"Yes." Silver nodded and extended his arms, verbally asking the container but Gold ignored him. The red head sighed. "Give that back."

"Nooo…I saw this earlier when we met you at National Park." Gold observed the container with interest.

Silver raised his eyebrows. _He noticed it?_

"You held this all the time and I bet this is important." Gold playfully shook the container.

Silver warily eyed Gold's hand movement. "Ah…"

"I wonder what the content is. Let's open it."

"No!" Silver shouted and stood up.

"Huh?" Gold halted his movement and looked at slightly blushed red head. "Hey are you ok…"

"I mean…I mean…whatever! Just have it and don't forget to give me the container back!" With that, Silver ran away to the nearest forest leaving confused Gold alone with container in his hand.

"There is no need to shout…well let's see the content."

Gold slowly opened the container and blinked. _What is this?_

There was a cake looking so not cake anymore in it.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since their last encounter. Silver had just stepped into the Goldenrod City pokemon centre when someone patted his shoulder. He turned around and stiffened slightly.<p>

"Gold…"

"Hey, Silver!" Gold quickly greeted the red head and pushed something to the latter before sprinted out from the center.

"W-Wait…what is this?" Silver looked down and his eyes widen.

There was his food container with small note on the cover.

_Eat this with chocolate ice cream! _

The red head quickly left the center with a deep blush on his cheeks and a smile.


	3. Chapter 3-Kindergarten 1

**AU one shot and they are in kindergarten and guess who their caretaker?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.**

**Lonely Without You**

It was noon and all children were having their nap. Gold was drawing something on his drawing paper when a young woman stopped and crouched behind him.

"Gold, what are you drawing here? Can I take a look?"

"Silver! Teacher he is Silver!"

"Mm? Silver?" The young teacher scanned the drawing, which composed with some sleeping figure that had red hair.

"Silver! He is my friend." Gold pointed to someone in the room.

The brunette looked at sleeping figure in front of them. There was a sleeping red haired child. She smiled and passed the paper to the happy boy. "I see, good to see that you are friends with him."

"Yup!" The raven child happily nodded and continued with his previous activity.

"But now don't you think it is about time to have some nap?"

The child stopped. "Aww but I want to finish this and play with him." He pouted and shrugged.

"You can't play with him when you are not having good rest, now be a good boy and sleep." The teacher patted his back.

"Okaay…" Gold quickly kept away his work and picked up a small pillow before settled down beside sleeping red head. He grinned as he stared the sleeping face. His chubby hand slowly trailed Silver's face.

"Now Gold, stop teasing him and close your eyes."

"Aww…but he is so cute I can barely close my eyes."

"Don't be naughty one or I will put you away far from him."

"Gold is sleeping right now." He quickly closed his eyes.

"Good boy." The brunette sighed and looked behind her. There stood another young woman with blonde hair. "Yellow?"

"Blue, look at them. They are so cute together."

"Huh? Who?" Blue raised her eyebrows confused with her friend statements.

Yellow giggled and squealed softly. The brunette quickly looked behind her and sighed softly. She smiled.

Both Gold and Silver curled and faced each other. There were smiles plastered on their face.


	4. Chapter 4-Bubbles

**Kind of late or very late actually…but happy birthday Gold!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.**

**Lonely Without You**

Silver stared to the blue sky as he was blowing some soap bubbles. The bubbles flew around before it broken and lost to the air. The red head sighed as he saw the event and readied the straw on his lips for another blow but slowly retreated it. He stared down to his lap. I wish I can play this with Gold…He quickly shook his head. There is no way Gold will play this! He don't play this childish thing like me…he…he…he always

Silver closed his eyes and slowly inhaled the air. He was ready to blow out the bubbles when…

"Hey Silvy!"

The red head nearly choked on his soap solution. He looked down to the ground where the voice came from.

"Gah! Gold…Stop calling me that!" Silver yelled and slightly huffed before looking away. _I hate when he calling me that._

Gold snickered softly and looked up again. "Whatever, what are you doing up there?"

Silver quickly covered the straw and bottle of soap solution from Gold's gaze. "Resting, now go away." He flatly stated and secured everything in his arms. _I hope he don't see this, if he did he may laugh and teasing about it for the whole of my life! I don't want that!_

"May I joining you?"

"No, I want to stay here alone."

"You are always alone." Gold muttered softly and walked away.

Silver shrugged. "I am." He closed his eyes, as he believed Gold already left him for good. "I am fine being like this." He softly added and shrugged more. _You are better with Crystal and other girls around you. Happy and lively together and not me around you guys. I am not fitted to stay along._

"No you are not!" Gold popped out from bunch of leaves behind making the red head startled and nearly fell down.

"G-G-Gold! I swear I will kill you if you are doing like that again!" Silver stuttered at first and yelled. He quickly hid the bottle and straw away from the raven sight.

"No you are not when I am the one who will catch you down there."

"As if that thing will happen."

"I forgot you have this flexible body and movement, so you might land well down there." Gold happily reasoned while poking Silver waist.

Silver groaned and slapped away Gold's hand. "Don't touch me! Why don't you just go back?"

"I don't feel to do so. I prefer to stay here…" Gold slowly moved on the branch behind Silver until he felt comfortable. "…with you."

"Huh?" Silver quickly looked at Gold as he heard something faint coming from him.

Gold happily grinned while waving his hand. "Nothing, nothing so what are you doing here?"

"I told you already that I am resting here."

"Really?"

"Really, really! Can you just be quiet and stay still? I am tired having this unstable movement here and there and I annoyed with your talk."

"Why are you being so…" Gold slowly closed his mouth as his gaze clashed with Silver's stern glares. "Never mind, I will shut up my mouth if that what you want."

The red head huffed slightly before turning his head away from the raven. He yawned slightly while held the bottle and straw in his hands. _I am tired and sleepy too. With him around, I don't think I can sleep any moment and blow this._

"Hey…"

Silver sighed.

"What?" He softly replied.

"Come to my house tomorrow. My mom makes some feast and she asks me to invite you. So, please come."

"…"

"Please, Silver?"

"I will think about it."

"So you will come?"

"I don't say anything like that."

"Then, will you stop by and say hi to my mom at least?"

"…I think I can manage that."

"Cool! See you tomorrow then." Gold quickly slipped himself down from the tree and ran to another way with wide grin plastered on his face.

Silver shifted and stared at the empty road. "I just agree to say hi to your mom only. Don't get your hope so high, Gold."

* * *

><p>On the next day, Silver stopped in front of Gold's house and shrugged.<p>

"Okay, I did say I can manage to see his mother but I don't think I will stay here and enjoying the feast together." Silver sighed. "I got a lot of things to do today and I don't know if I should be grateful about it or not."

"Silver?"

"Huh?" The red head quickly turned around and found a raven haired woman stood in front of him.

"You are Silver, am I right?" The woman asked again with a familiar smile plastered over her face.

Silver recognized the smile, slowly nodded. "Yes, that's me and I assume you are Gold's mother?"

"Yes, that's me! And why are you acting just like our first meeting? Don't tell me that you already forget about who I am?"

"Uh, No…it is just…"

"Haa…I know, you are awkward with me?"

"Huh? N-No. I j-just…"

"Shh…calm down my dear, this will be our secret alone."

"B-But…I don't…"

"No worries, anyway why are you standing here? Why don't you just come in?"

"I just want to meet you." Silver sighed. "Thanks for inviting me but I can't make it. Apparently there are many requests that I need to handle for today."

"Oh, dear. Gold will be disappointed then."

"What do you mean?"

"Actually, today is a special day for him and I am not the one who decided to invite who." Gold's mother laughed softly and she quickly stopped. "That kid, how dare him using my name to invite you to come here. You must feel unpleasant about it."

"N-No I don't feel anything unpleasant about it. Don't worry." Silver quickly responded and shrugged. _That, Gold…I must teach him later about using his mother name never work on me again. Anyway, what is so special about today?_

"Now, you must be wondering what is so special about this day."

"Uh, kind of…So what is it?"

"Today is his birthday."

"I see and he never tells me about it…thank you and sorry since I cannot join everyone."

"It's okay dear, just this will be a harsh lesson to him anyway, so don't bother about it." Gold's mother winked making Silver stunned with verbal reply he received.

The red head bowed slightly and left the ground with his Honchkrow. Before he totally left the town, he barely caught a glimpse of raven hatcher with Crystal and Dex holders from Hoenn Region behind the house.

"There are others with him and he will do fine."

Silver looked forward and snorted softly. _His birthday, huh…_

* * *

><p>"See you later, Gold and thanks for the nice food madam." Crystal happily greeted and smiled. Gold's mother also smiled to the teenage girl. Ruby and Sapphire were already long gone since they need to catch up with their ship back to Hoenn.<p>

"Thank you Crystal for coming." Gold casually replied and smiled but his smiled quickly disappeared as he stared at the orange coloured sky.

"You are welcome and hey, I think you should tell Silver the truth about this day and I bet he will come for sure." Crystal beamed and nudge Gold's arm. "Tell him now and he will come for sure."

"Stop bugging me about that red head. He is busy as always and he didn't even bother to come and meet my mom at all." Gold groaned and looked away. _At least…could you come for a while? If you are that busy, I wouldn't make you stay just…come and see me…_

"Actually Gold, about that…I already met him this early afternoon." The woman interrupted and smirked making both Crystal and Gold focused at her.

"What? Mom, why don't you bring him inside?" Gold nearly pouted.

"I don't wanna to. He just wanted to meet me not you."

"Wha…"

"I can't say anything more or less about this. Initially, it was your fault." Crystal shook her head and sighed. "Seriously Gold, Silver did his words."

"Aww Crys…you broke my heart. At least console me a bit."

"I don't feel to do so." The catcher shrugged and smiled.

Gold turned to his mother. "Mom…"

"That is your problem and you should settle it by your own self. I'm out from this."

"Aww…"

"Sorry, Gold." Crystal smiled and left, leaving Gold alone at the front door.

* * *

><p>Gold stared out from his window and shrugged. After done helping his mom from cleaning and keeping leftovers, he quickly climbed up the stairs and shut himself in his room. The raven hatcher didn't even bother when there was knock on their main door. He groaned and closed his eyes. <em>It must be our neighbour, I don't hear any knocking anymore, mom must talking with them now.<em> The sky was darkening and there was sign of stars and moon at the dark abyss. He leaned in his bed and sighed.

"Crystal and mom are right; I really did screw up with the invitation." Gold slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Yesterday evening…<p>

Gold was searching someone particular after he done his invitation with Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire. Apparently, the Hoenn duo came to Johto region with some business as well as celebrating the hatcher birthday which around the corner. He was now searching the last person who was in the first row of his invitation list.

"Damn it, Silver. You are always good at hiding and anything sort of like that." Gold scratched his cheek and scanned his surrounding. Something had caught his gaze.

"What is that?" The red jacket owner slowly raised his right arm and the spherical clear floating object popped right on his hand. "Water bubbles…" He muttered softly and looked around. "Who might play these bubbles here in the forest?" He added as there were few bubbles floating around and there was more came at one direction in front of him. With curiosity slowly engulfing him, he walked forward to the source.

After a while of walking,

"Fine, I don't even see any source of these bubbles and I bet it is somewhere near here." Gold huffed and looked up to the sky. He stiffened as he saw the person he searched before. The red head was relaxing on one of sturdy branch. _Silver…crap, how…what I should say to invite him tomorrow? I too focused on those bubbles and forgot to make a line of words…_

"Hey Silvy!" The words naturally came out making the red head flabbergasted.

* * *

><p>A beep.<p>

Gold slowly opened his eyes and chuckled. "Silver's action was priceless." After a few more blinking, he slowly sat up on his bed. "It feels like those bubbles guide me where is Silver in that forest."

Gold slowly turned to his window. "I wonder where is the source of those…" He stopped and blinked. There were few bubbles floating around and with wind's aid, the bubble flew away. "Bubbles? What the heck in the middle of night?"

The raven hatcher slowly opened his room door and carefully stepped out and closed it. The house was dark and it was only enlighten by one small lamp beside the stairs.

"Mom is sleep, and I should stay quiet for now." Gold mumbled and slowly took steps until he reach the ground floor.

"Going somewhere, dear?"

Gold squeaked and slowly turned around. There was stood his mother in her nightgown with a mug of coffee in her right hand.

"Mom, I thought you already asleep." Gold rubbed his chest and sighed.

The woman smiled. "Oh, I don't, not yet since I want to finish my reading first and dear, the extra blanket and pillow is in the room beside yours."

"Mom?"

"Don't stay out so late, I don't don't want to tend any sick people."

"Uh, yeah. See you later."

"And the hot chocolate is beside the coffee jar."

Gold slowly nodded and closed the door. "What is mom implying now? Is that way she says sorry for not bringing Silver earlier? I know I love extra pillow and blanket but hot chocolate too?"

Another bubble flew in front of the hatcher making him quickly focused on the task in his hand.

"For this time, I will make sure the source."

* * *

><p>Silver huffed and closed the lid of bottle containing his soap solution. "Hmph, he must already asleep by now when the message come in and I nearly emptied this bottle for time killing sake!"<p>

"Silver?"

"Huh!" The red head stiffened and didn't even bother turning around.

"I know it is you! You are the one who blow those bubbles and yesterday too!"

"…I don't know what are you talking about."

"Oh, really? I don't think so." Gold quickly hugged Silver from back making the latter struggled a bit but after a few moments, he stopped. The raven touched the bottle and straw. "I know it really is you."

"…"

"And I don't think I want extra blanket now."

"Huh?" Silver raised his hidden eyebrows, feeling weird at sudden statement came from the raven.

"You are so warm, Silvy…" Gold slowly whispered.

"D-Don't call me that!"

"Just for tonight, please?"

"Hmph…fine. Silver slowly closed his eyes and shrugged. "Do you want to stay like this?"

"…"

"Happy birthday, Gold."

"Thanks, Silvy…" Gold replied and slowly opened the bottle.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying my birthday with you, what else?"

"Do what you want then…"

Gold slowly released the hug, taking the bottle and straw with him. He dipped the straw into soap solution and slowly blew the bubbles.

Silver stared at the bubbles formed and smiled. _Beautiful and nice….wait a moment_! He then looked at Gold who was enjoying the activity and quickly turned away, hiding his blushing face.

The raven stopped. "What is the matter Silver?"

"Uh, it is nothing…the bubbles look nice."

"Yeah it is why don't you blow next?" Gold smirked.

"Huh?" Silver raised his head and looked at Gold with disbelieve expression.

The hatcher slowly decreased their gap and grinned. "It will be more fun and we will do the real one later, right?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

**What is the next short story will be? **


End file.
